criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Clock Strikes Midnight
When the Clock Strikes Midnight is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-second case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and second overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Swan River. Plot After the wedding, Spencer and the player hurried to the manor where the midnight soiree were to be hosted. Upon entering the mansion courtyard, the detectives came across the dead body of sommelier Myra Jabari, punctured in the heart with glass. Alexandre and Helena were able to ascertain that Myra was killed after a glass high heel was stabbed into her heart after they found glass pieces in the victim's heart and on the crime scene. The detectives then found out that their own laboratory analyst Fleur Harrison was invited to the soiree. They also found clues to suspect wealthy youngster Archibald Winchester, handsome bon vivant William Chapeler and the soiree's caterer Sawyer Westbrook. Shortly after, Fleur told them that she had found out the one hosting the soiree was making an announcement. Informed by Fleur, the player and Spencer then headed to the manor, where they witnessed Floriana Osborne making her welcoming of her guests to the soiree before they interrogated her, who denied helping the thief. She allowed them to investigate Myra's last whereabouts in a private sitting room, where they found clues to suspect socialite Annelyse Pierce. Shortly after, they found out that Myra was with Fleur before her murder, in which the laboratory chief denied seeing Myra's murder before they heard a clock chime midnight and a cake then fell onto Spencer. After they found out that Sawyer had accidentally tripped due to the chiming and had dropped the cake on Spencer, they soon found out that the thief and Myra's killer to be Sawyer Westbrook. At first, Sawyer laughed off the accusations and swore that he wasn’t Blackbird, insisting they’d got it wrong. Spencer continued to press and present the evidence, prompting Sawyer to smash the glass he was holding and confess. Sawyer insisted that his actions didn’t come from a place of greed, but of love, and that everything he did was for “his Queen”. Sawyer told them that his lover organised the parties so that he could steal from them and give the stolen goods to her as gifts, insisting that his lover was having money difficulties and that he was saving her. When asked why he killed Myra, Sawyer confessed that she figured out the scheme between the lovers, planning to contact Fleur about it. To stop her, Sawyer cornered Myra and waited until the end of the hour to kill her, ending her life as the clock drowned out her screams. Eventually, Sawyer agreed to tell the team who his co-conspirator was, requesting his one phone call first. After the phone call, Sawyer came back and refused to tell them who his lover was. Due to his refusal to help, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge South for his crimes. The player then were informed by Daniel Hartmann that he wanted to help them find out who was Sawyer's accomplice in the robberies. They then decided to investigate the private sitting room for Sawyer's possessions, where they found Sawyer's discarded tie. On his tie, they collected some long hairs, which they sent to Alexandre. The coroner then revealed that the hairs had belonged to Annelyse, which led the player and Daniel to confront the socialite. Annelyse then confessed that she had liked Sawyer due to her obedient personality and his willingness to make every one of her events a success. However, she denied her involvement in the robberies as she was unaware of Sawyer's thievery. Furious that they could not provide proof to arrest Annelyse, Daniel then told the player that he was going for a walk. Meanwhile, Fleur told the player and Spencer that she wanted to make a rally of the residents of Swan River and tell them the truth. She then asked the detectives for help in recovering her lost notes from when she was writing them with Myra before her murder. They then headed to the banquet and recovered Fleur's notes before Spencer offered to help write the speech. Shortly after all the events, Rosalie told them that she was worried about Daniel after he went to go for a walk following Annelyse's confrontation. In the courtyard, the player and April then found a note that was in Daniel's abandoned jacket that was written as a threat to the politician. They then informed Rosalie, who told them that Daniel had recently talked to an executioner in the city's prison. Finally, the team attended Fleur’s rally in the Swan River park where Fleur took to the stand with her mother. She explained to everyone that attended that she had grown up in Swan River all her life and that she was respected amongst the elite, but confessed that she was actually adopted and from a poor family. She went on to say that the status of someone’s wealth didn’t change who they were, insisting that it was what was on the inside that mattered. The crowd then clapped loudly for Fleur’s speech. Later, Fleur and the player met with Flora at the airport as she had to head back to Winnipeg. Flora then hugged Fleur and insisted how proud she was, saying that Fleur may not have been her biological daughter but she was her daughter nonetheless. The pair then shared a tearful hug as Flora departed through her gate, waving goodbye to Fleur and the team. After Flora's departure, Chief Flanagan told the detectives that Daniel Hartmann was confirmed to be missing after a threat was found in his jacket. After Fleur told them that she had found traces of sand from Crimson Canyon, where the city's prison was located. As the prison executioner was the last person Daniel spoke to, the Chief told them that they were heading to Crimson Canyon to interrogate the executioner and save Daniel Hartmann from whoever took him captive. Summary Victim *'Myra Jabari' (found dead, punctured in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Glass High Heel Shoe' Killer *'Sawyer Westbrook' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses strawberry soap *The suspect practices acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears a golden accessory Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer uses strawberry soap. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears a golden accessory. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Manor Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Fleur Harrison) *Ask Fleur Harrison about being invited to the midnight soiree. (New Crime Scene: Manor Ballroom) *Investigate Manor Ballroom. (Clues: Faded Name Tag, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Archibald Winchester) *Interrogate Archibald why he was at the soiree. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man; New Suspect: William Chapeler) *Interrogate William about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Faded Name Tag. (Result: WESTBROOK; New Suspect: Sawyer Westbrook) *Interrogate Sawyer about why he's at the soiree. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Glass Shoe Piece) *Analyze Glass Shoe Piece. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses strawberry soap) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Glass High Heel Shoe; Attribute: The killer drinks mead) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Floriana about hosting the midnight soiree. (Attribute: Floriana drinks mead; New Crime Scene: Private Sitting Room) *Investigate Private Sitting Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Corkscrew, Champagne Glasses) *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Confront Fleur about if she witnessed the murder. (Attribute: Fleur uses strawberry soap) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Ask Annelyse about being with the victim before she died. (Attribute: Annelyse drinks mead) *Analyze Victim's Corkscrew. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices acupuncture; New Crime Scene: Manor Parking Lot) *Investigate Manor Parking Lot. (Result: Broken Watch, Faded Paper) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Myra's Powder Nail Polish) *Confront Archibald about Myra breaking his watch. (Attribute: Archibald practices acupuncture, uses strawberry soap and drinks mead) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Myra's Last Will) *Analyze Myra's Last Will. (09:00:00) *Ask William Chapeler about forging the victim's will. (Attribute: William uses strawberry soap, practices acupuncture and drinks mead) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Sawyer about his comments on the victim's bad manners. (Attribute: Sawyer uses strawberry soap, drinks mead and practices acupuncture; New Crime Scene: Banquet Tables) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Hair Pin) *Examine Torn Hair Pin. (Result: Pollen) *Interrogate Annelyse about her scuffle. (Attribute: Annelyse uses strawberry soap and practices acupuncture) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Floriana's Phone) *Analyze Floriana's Phone. (09:00:00) *Confront Floriana about her last minute blacklist removal for Myra. (Attribute: Floriana practices acupuncture and uses strawberry soap) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Bird Mask, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Glass High Heel Case) *Analyze Heel Case. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden accessory) *Examine Bird Mask. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (6/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (6/6) *Investigate Private Sitting Room. (Clues: Sawyer's Bowtie) *Examine Saywer's Bowtie. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00) *Confront Annelyse Pierce about helping Sawyer with his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Fleur Harrison wanted to do. *Investigate Manor Ballroom. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Fleur's Rally Speech) *Return the rally speech to Fleur so she can rally. (Reward: Mischievous Suit) *See what is worrying Rosalie. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Investigate Manor Courtyard. (Clue: Daniel's Jacket) *Examine Daniel's Jacket. (Result: Threatening Note) *Ask Rosalie if Daniel was in contact with anyone recently. *Go to Fleur's rally for the Swan River residents. (Reward: Burger) *Bid farewell to Flora before she leaves for Winnipeg. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the phrase, meaning a deadline is occurring or meaning the end of the day. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River